


Universe with You

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explore the Universe with SeKai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Project 94 First Check-in>.<
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 1st Check-in





	Universe with You

It has only begun two days back, and the havoc caused is disrupting the well-maintained peace. 

And as expected; it is caused by The Gem.

Each of these planets in the Universe has a sacred gem – water, air, gravity, power, light, and fire. These gems are meant to be protected, yet it protects the respective planets from dangers. Each of these gems are hidden, and are not meant to be held by any living being or removed, taken away from its location. Removing these gems from their original position will cause unseen, unexpectable chaos. 

The Water Gem resides in Neptune’s waters, guarded by fishes, bigger than whales. The Air Gem belongs to Jupiter, cannot be seen with the naked eyes, lost in Jupiter’s thick foggy blanket. The Power Gem is in Mercury, close to the sun, to extract and filter the energy. The Light Gem belongs on Venus. It captures the excessive energy and light from all the stars in space and holds them together. It makes Venus extremely bright and warm. The Fire Gem is hidden on Mars. The gem projects its fiery nature to the surface of Mars, making it look reddish and hot. 

And lastly -

The most powerful gem lies deep beneath the Earth’s land, and it’s the Gravity Gem. There are nine of them. The Gravity Gem is quite small, the diameter of a ring, and it is light pink in colour. Each of the gravity gems, placed according to their position, focused on an alignment. It’s shaped like a nonagon. This alignment produces the gravitational power, keeping everything in place. The nine Gravity Gems pull not only the Earth’s, but the other planets’ forces too. Basically, without the Gravity Gem, one by one, all the planets will lose their forces to stay in one place.

This Gravity Gem is located in an underground temple made centuries ago. A group of five leaders, and a wise one joins the expedition to check on the Gem. Hours of trailing down the staircase, they came to the entrance of the temple. It no longer looked magnificent as it was centuries ago, when it was first made. Now, it looks more like a ruin but the glow from the gems in the middle of the temple proves that no matter how old the temple was, it shall remain strong.

From a distance, the gems can be seen in their positions. They’re glowing. Around them, stand four pillars and as the group steps forward, a protective frame lights up. The frames are made from a bullet-proof glass. To deactivate the frame, one must enter a ten-digit code and the gems will be accessible. However, as soon as they reach near the frames, the wise one gasped loudly. “This is a horrible mistake!” he shrieks, looking at the remaining four leaders. The leaders stared at the stone table. One of the points in the alignment circle is missing. One of the nine gems is missing. 

The Gravity gem has been stolen.


End file.
